


Ablutions

by alby_mangroves



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Art, Bathing/Washing, Drawing, Fanart, Hair Brushing, M/M, Morning Routines, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe doesn't just wake up like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ablutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home Out In The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372322) by [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17). 



> So this is one of a few drawings I made for bomberqueen17 as punishment for writing a space opera. That I ~~made~~ encouraged her write. What. Consider yourselves punished too.

Excerpt from ch2 of Home Out in the Wind:

 

Finn had a disconcerting habit of staring at Poe instead of himself when shaving, Poe discovered that morning as they stood together at the counter with the pair of sinks and big mirror. Only after he’d gone through the whole routine of styling his hair did he finally speak up. “Is your mirror broken, or something?” he asked.

Finn laughed. “No,” he said, “I’m used to shaving without a good one.” He gestured with the razor. “You spend forever on your hair. I thought you just woke up looking like that!”

Poe gave him a look of genuine surprise. “Forever,” he said. “It takes me three to five minutes depending on how humid it is and when I last washed it.” More like five to seven, but nobody had to know that. He could shave pretty fast, and usually made up enough time that he had managed not to acquire more than the usual reputation of taking forever in the fresher.

Finn smoothed his hand over his close-cropped head. “Three to five minutes,” he said, and rinsed the razor off. “And when you’re done it looks like you didn’t do anything to it.”

Poe laughed. “Believe me,” he said, “if I didn’t do this, it’d look very different.”

  

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/141951236634/poe-doesnt-just-wake-up-like-this-on-ao3-art)**


End file.
